Looped
Looped is the eighth story mission in Destiny 2. Objectives Transcript Ghost: Commander Zavala needs the Vanguard united again. While he prepares for the assault on the Almighty, we're going to find Cayde and Ikora. Luckily, we picked up an odd signal from Cayde's Ghost. It's being boosted somehow from a centaur called Nessus. Which is strange. Centaurs are really just big rocks in the outer reaches of the solar system. There should be nothing there. Arcadian Valley, Nessus Ghost: So much for nothing being here. Let's get to high ground so I can down Cayde's location. Artifact's Edge, Nessus Ghost: Here we go. Tracking Cayde's signal now. I think I'm getting something! Cayde-6: In over my head… Vex trap… Failsafe? Ghost: Vex trap? What is Cayde getting us into this time? Something around here is blasting that signal into space. We find that something, we'll find Cayde. THE GUARDIAN FOLLOWS THE SIGNAL Ghost: There! The signal's coming from that wrecked ship! CLIMBING ABOARD THE WRECKED SHIP, THE GHOST SCANS THE SIGNAL GENERATOR. Failsafe: Hello! Are you here to rescue the Cayde-6? Ghost: Whoa! You're not Cayde! Failsafe: The Cayde-6 is currently caught in a teleportation loop. He's over there. Now he's over THERE. Oop! Ghost: He's moving? Well that's… complicated. Failsafe: I can help you! But I'm gonna be super unpleasant about it. Ghost: I'm sorry — what? Failsafe: I have uploaded his new coordinates to you! Against my better judgement. Ghost: Uh… OK? THE GUARDIAN STARTS HEADING FOR THE NEW COORDINATES Failsafe: May I help you with anything else? Ghost: Yeah… are you OK? You sound a little… off. Failsafe: I am the Exodus Black's failsafe. Call me Failsafe! I boosted the Cayde-6's signal in hopes he would be rescued. And look! Here you are! Ghost: Oh, I see! She's just an AI. A malfunctioning AI. Failsafe: I heard that. At your service! Hallows, Nessus Ghost: Centaurs are supposed to be just giant icy rocks. How did all this happen? Failsafe: A robotic alien entity called the Vex have achieved 92.014 percent conversion of the Centaur Nessus. THE GUARDIAN FINDS CAYDE-6 Ghost: Cayde! Cayde-6: Someone there? Listen, don't ask me how this happened — I don't have time to explain what I don't have time to understand. Failsafe: Warning! The Vex will vaporize you! CAYDE DISAPPEARS IN THE TELEPORT LOOP AND IS REPLACED BY LOTS OF VEX. THE GUARDIAN FIGHTS THEM OFF. Ghost: So, Failsafe. What exactly happened here? Failsafe: The Cayde-6 attempted to manipulate the Vex portal system. He is now trapped in a nonlinear loop. In my defense, I tried to warn him. He's like, not that smart. Ghost: This is not going well. Sunken Cavern, Nessus Ghost: How long have you been here, exactly? Failsafe: Long enough to see the Vex convert this entire planetoid, kill all living organisms, reformat molecules, and digitize brain waves for further study. It's a fascinating process! Ghost: She sounds way too excited about that. THE GUARDIAN DISTURBS SOME VEX WHO ARE ON STANDBY. Failsafe: You are good at destroying the Vex! Much better than my crew was! Ghost: I'm almost afraid to ask, but… Failsafe, what happened to the Exodus Black crew? Failsafe: Only my captain can access those memories! And he's super dead. THE GUARDIAN APPROACHES A VEX GATE Failsafe: The Cayde-6 is just beyond that Vex Gate. Please proceed. Ghost: Won't we get stuck like Cayde? Failsafe: Oh no. My judgement module is much more reliable than the Cayde Unit's. THE GUARDIAN JUMPS THROUGH THE VEX PORTAL Ghost: We're through! We're ok! Failsafe: Of course. The Cayde-6 is not far now! Well of Giants, Nessus Cayde-6: Hey! Over here! Get me out of here! What's that? That a Hydra? OK, yeah, yeah- no, handle that first. Then me! THE GUARDIAN STARTS TO FIGHT HAPAX, THE CONVERGENT MIND. Cayde-6: Hey! You're doing great. I think. Cayde-6: Keep it up. Unless you're losing, then Do Better! Cayde-6: Hey, did you get it? Spinning around so much-oh- I'm trying not to throw up in here! THE GUARDIAN DESTROYS HAPAX, THE CONVERGENT MIND Cayde-6: Good job! Now get over here before I disappear again! Quick! Hurry, come on! I don't know how long this portal is going to stick. Ghost: Cayde! What have you…? Cayde-6: Stop-stop-stop-stop. Look-look- Long story, and it may look like I don't know what I'm doing, but I do- K, maybe not- doesn't matter. Killing the power source at the origin point should break the loop and get me out of the portal system. Have you got that? Say you've got it. Say something! Ghost: Fine, I'll say it. We got it, Cayde. Now, how did you- Cayde-6: Oh my cotton socks! Did you not just what I just said?! CAYDE GETS TELEPORTED ELSEWHERE Ghost: I'm guessing this is why they don't like him leaving the Tower. References Category:Destiny 2 Story Missions